Sleep and Wake-Up Soon!
by AroPeterWam
Summary: When senior Arthur thinks his life is ordinary, he soon finds a mute boy with beautiful sapphire like eyes appear naked in his condo. But what happens when this young boy disappears and reappears? Also, who is this Doctor Alfred Jones that seems to know so much about the senior? USUK Spamano GerIta Maybe Franada or PruCan
1. Preface

_Hello everyone! New story, and all rights reserved to rightful owners such as Hetalia but the idea plot is mine! _

* * *

"Look sweetheart, look at the baby, _our _baby." Dr. Jones stared at the new parents. After so much screaming and sweat, the healthy baby had been delivered with care.

"Thank you doctor, uhhhh... Jones." The man read the young doctors name tag as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job." Dr. Jones smiled politely to the parents and was about to walk out the door when he heard the mother gasp. Immediately he turned towards the mother and asked if she was ok, or if anything hurt.

"No, I am fine, it's just, well..." she looked at her husband for help.

"-it's just that we were wondering if you could tell us your first name, doctor."

The doctor was skeptical since he wasn't used to patients asking for his name. "It's Alfred, sir." he then again flashed a polite smile, refraining from asking why.

"Alfred..." the mother stared at the sleeping baby with curls falling around his head. For a new born baby, he was born with a lot of hair. "Alfred James Feller. Oh honey, doesn't that name sound so fitting for our son?" she gazed at her baby, placing her finger within his grasp. Alfred Jones never really had-nor did he fully understand- that deep connection between the mother and the baby after delivery.

Sure, he probably did have it when he was born, but shortly after, he ended up at an orphanage. Left alone with nothing but a note tied to his basket with his name on it.

"Ma'am, I am flattered." he really was flattered, since these people didn't know anything about him, except for his name...

"Again thank you doctor, for delivering our baby." the mother smiled and leaned her head on her husband's chest as they saw the baby's chest rise and fall with every breathe he breathed in and out.

"My pleasure, but I hope you all do well, and if you excuse me, I must tend to other matters." the doctor politely said, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh yes, we are sorry." the mother apologized and watched the doctor walk away.

"You too will experience the gift of a new life in your life, so don't fret... Alfred..." she spoke as in a trance and by then, the doctor had walked out the door, unknown to the beaming of light surround him.

* * *

Eating lunch at the roof top was real normal for Arthur Kirkland, since it was the only place he could be alone- and since he is the only one who knew how to sneak there. Arthur was tired of all the people he was forced to see 5 days a week, which for him, was far _too _much for the young man.

More than anything, he detested the presence of a particular group of friends that paroled the school, known as The Bad Touch Trio, which consisted of:

Francis Bonney, who was from France and had to most annoying accent in the work, damn he didn't know how he would have to put up a couple more of weeks with that. Then there was Gilbert Beildshmit, who always claims to be "awesome" and Prussian, with a huge tattoo of the fallen empire's flag on his back. Them the least of a nuisance of the three was, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spanish student, who loves to be around the worst of the Italian twins at the school, Lovino Vargas.

Arthur was beginning to grow tired of his day to day life, which consisted of waking up in an empty condo in New York, go to school, go home, do homework, read, sleep, and then start the cycle all over again. He was glad to be graduating within the next month, but it saddened him that he would have to live a lonelier life as well.

"Mr. Kirkland, may I remind you that being late to class is a serious matter..." Arthur droned out the bantering of his annoying history teacher who rarely showed up at school himself.

'Damn hypocrite.' he silently swore.

"Yes sir, I am sorry I had stomach problems." He came up with a lie on the spot with ease, his specialty to avoid getting in trouble.

"Ok well, next time, try to be on time then. Ok," his teacher, Mr. Ronald, turned around and began to go on and on about some ridiculous war that he didn't care about.

Later that day, Arthur went home to his condo, in his pen house, not knowing what or who awaited him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

There was nothing more he could do but stare at the naked child in front of him, sitting on the couch sleeping.

"The hell-" Arthur stopped walking towards the boy when he saw him wake up. Not daring to scare him, he stood near him, watching him stare back at him, with the most innocent sapphire like eyes ever.

"..." The boy-no younger than 8- looked around the condo and began to soak in the new surrounding, but stayed calm and composed, not even uttering a word.

"Ummm..." Arthur tried to find the right words to say, "why are naked?" But that was all he could say in an odd situation like this.

The boy just stared at him, not concerned that he was a stranger or anything, but instead, ran to Arthur and threw his arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

Arthur was so surprised that he pulled away and held the boy at arm's length, who began to cry, but with no sound. He wasn't sure what happened, but some sort of paternal instinct kicked in and he began to coo and comfort the boy.

"There there little one," he carried him to his bed and went to find some sort of clothing for him to wear. He found something that was close to his size belonging to his younger brother, Peter, and set him down and stared at him.

"What's your name?" He asked the 8 year old.

"..." Arthur was not sure if he was mute, considering he didn't make a sound when he cried.

"Erm, are you hungry?" With a fast response, the boy nodded his head.

"Alright, let's see what's for dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

After giving him soup and warm milk, he looked at the time and saw it was 6 PM and back at the nameless boy who was already drifting off to sleep.

He pulled his phone out and walked near the hallway and dialed 911, to report a missing child found.

"Sir, there are no reports of a child through that description missing." The officer grunted through the phone.

"But sir, surely there are some parents looking for him!"

"No, sorry, but hey nice prank kid, that's a first!" He laughed, causing the Brit to anger.

"This is no joke! He is someone I have never met!"

"Sure kid, but next time, don't do pranks like that on your little brother." And the officer hung up.

"Damn!" He threw his phone on the couch waking the boy.

"Sorry." He kneeled in front of the boy. "Do you know why you are here? Or where your parents are? Or anything?" He whispered the last part, seeing the lost confusing stare of the younger child, who shook his head as a 'no'.

With a sigh, he took the boy to his bed and tucked him under the covers, promising to help him tomorrow, seeing as it was already late.

"..." He felt something small grab his arm and pull him down, only to see the boy shaking from crying silently.

"Shh," He curled the boy next to his chest and rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him, "It will be ok, ok? We will find your parents soon and you'll be back to where you belong." He promised.

"..." The shaking stopped and the child was fast asleep, with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh," he murmured, "he fell asleep." he yawned and fell asleep, unaware of the shadow that began to loom over him.

* * *

**Ok, I hope I am not confusing anyone here! xD but I guess here the plot is taking off from here! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

After he awoke, he was surprised to have woken in a bed. With another man, who he has never seen before.

_Did I drink last night?_ Alfred got up from the bed and stared the stranger silently sleeping beside him. He looked around to see his clothes or any indication of what happened last night, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Now, if I can find out who you are..." Alfred got up, careful not to disturb said sleeping person, and went around the condo trying to recall things. So far he learned:

**A)** This was no regular salary owning condo

**B)** The person next to him was Arthur Kirkland and a senior in high school

**C)** He seemed to live alone with the spare room with extra close the neither seem to fit him nor belong to him

and

**D)** He was _naked_ in another person's place.

He was not sure how well he felt about the last part, or the fact that this guy was a high school student. He tried to recall what happened yesterday, but all he remembered was that he had a horrible headache after delivering the baby named after him. He remembered waking up to amazing emerald green eyes and not being to speak or remember a thing about himself, which he found odd since right now he can recall almost every detail with clarity.

He looked at the time and saw it read **_5:39 AM,_** and grabbed some cloths from the spare room, hoping Arthur wouldn't mind since he did take care of him with little to no complaint, and left, not wanting to burden the teen much further. _Come to think of it_, he thought _I do remember watching him sleep. _He shuddered at the memory, that made him feel like a creeper and a pervert.

_Oh well, hopefully I won't see him again_. He wandered off to his apartment three blocks down the condo and went back to his irregular schedule.

"Man, I'm hungry!" He stifled a yawn and went back to sleep in the comfort of his bed.

"Thank gods it's Saturday."

* * *

Arthur was feeling very sleep deprived. After taking care of a kid who didn't speak and didn't seem to remember a thing, can tire a person. He really didn't want to wake up early, but since he promised the boy they would try to find his parents, he had to. He sat up in his bed and saw the boy was missing.

"Hello?" He called out and then ran around the condo trying to find him, but found nothing except the cloths he gave him folded neatly on the couch.

"Great." he grabbed his coat, ignoring the fact that he was in his pajamas, and set off to find the boy for he thought a naked 8 year old was roaming around New York somewhere right about now...

He walked to the elevator and went down to the reception desk and asked Kaoru, a person who might have as well called him _brother_ since he treated Arthur as one through a love/hate relationship.

"Kaoru," brown eyes left the thick book in his hands and met with emerald green ones, "have you seen a primary school kid about this tall", showing the estimated height, " with a cowlick and sapphire blue eyes?"

"No, but I saw a man with a cowlick and sapphire colored eyes walk out not so long ago, but he wasn't a primary school kid though..." he went to read his book again, ignoring the confused Brit.

"Thanks." He walked back to his condo, unknowingly to the following eyes on him, and decided to get ready to search for the kid. He _knows_ he didn't imagine the boy.

He was _positive_ of it.

* * *

"Al," indigo eyes filled with concern shook Alfred.

"Mmhhmm?"

"Time to wake up. Where were you? You never stay out the entire night? Who were you with? Where did you sleep? Did you get hurt?"

Alfred was happy he had at least one family member who cares for him. Matthew Williams is Alfred's long lost twin, who got separated from Alfred at the orphanage. He was glad Mattie had a happy childhood, but when he went to medical school, they met each other by chance when they were assigned as dorm-mates.

He was never so happy in his entire life!

But of course, Mattie makes up for all the missed parenting. He was as loving as a mother, so concerned like one, and knew him better than anyone. He was also like a father figure in many ways (even though he was older), like being supportive, giving great advice, and when it came down to Alfred being so stubborn, Mattie was just as bad, if not _worse_!

Either way, he was glad his twin and him were reunited, even if it was by chance.

"Eh? Where were you?" Mattie threw the covers off of Alfred and shook him harder until he fell off the bed.

"Ow!" He began to rub the knot that was beginning to form on the back of his head.

"So..?" His brother stood arm-crossed in front of him.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Alfred got up and went to pour coffee that Mattie set out for him and sat on the table avoiding said twins glare.

"Try me." Matthew then sat in front of him and listened as Alfred told the most unbelievable dream-like experience _ever_!

* * *

_**Ok so here is chapter three!**_

_**So far, I have decided to have Franada and a one-sided PruCan and an eventual PrussiaxAustria! **_

_**Also some slight Hong Kong/Arthur or should there be a slight Arthur/Kiku? **_

_**Know that Alfred knows who was taking care of him and stuff, how will he react when he meets with Arthur again, if they ever meet! **_

_**Hehehehe, I think I am getting into this story a bit more now, and sorry if these stories are short and stuff...**_

_**R&R Please and ChibiAmerica will give you a kiss on the cheek because Arthur would get jealous if it was not on the cheek O/O**_


	4. Chapter 3

"How the _hell_ do you expect me to believe that!" Matthew threw his hands in the air and leaned back in the chair.

"It's true Mattie! I swear on all hamburgers." Alfred said with a serious face. Matthew knew his brother must be telling the truth since he hadn't laughed yet, and that his face was dead serious.

"Ok, so you're telling me that after you did a delivery you ended up in some teenagers condo as a child! Alfred, please tell me how you, a 21 year old man, turned into an adolescent- and naked- in a some seniors condo! I fail to see how that is true because, **A**) you couldn't have teleported, and **B**) you couldn't have been turned into a kid again! Did you drink too much bourbon? Are you sure you didn't go drinking?"

"Sure Mattie, I am so fucked up in the head that I hallucinated all of that-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that aside from being naked in a complete stranger's place, he _kissed_ the stranger. On. The. _Mouth!_

"What...?"

"Nothing, but I am telling you the truth! I mean it, I am."

Matthew gazed from his pancakes to Alfred and saw the determination in his eyes. He just somehow knew, Alfred had not made this up. Even his brother isn't so into fairytales to make it up.

"Ok, I-" he took in a breath, " I believe you." He half expected for Alfred to say 'Gotchya' man you are sooooo gullible!' But instead went back to his bed and was about to sleep until they got paged into work, both Alfred and Matthew groaned.

* * *

"Look Francis, I am fine. I still don't see why you had to call him." Arthur glared at Kaoru.

Kaoru just shrugged unaffected by the glares.

"Mon ami," Francis placed his hands on Arthur's forehead," he was just worried. You have been walking around the building looking for a boy who probably doesn't ahh... seem to be real." He tried to choose the correct wording to not tick the Brit any more than he already was.

"I'm going back down." Kaoru walked away with a wave sensing the growing tension from said Brit.

"Damn it frog, if you are worried that I am seeing things, I am not. I never _did_, nor never will!" He swatted the hand away from his head.

"Arthur, please, I didn't mean that it's just," he sighed," I am worried about you." Francis was beginning to grow concerned for his friend. Sure, at a point, he did have an actual crush on Arthur, but it soon faded into nothing more than a brotherly love whom loves to embarrass a brother.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"..." Still looking unconvinced, Francis never dropped his gaze.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Francis arched his brows.

"Away from here?"

"Yeah, so come with me!" Francis grabbed Arthur by the arm leading him to the door.

"W-wh-"

"Just stop trying to get away! Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, went in for surgery today to fix his knee after his soccer accident. I promised I would go with you to show support."

"Why would I go? And it is football not soccer, frog." Arthur stopped resisting and let Francis lead the way.

"Well, we are all friends, plus Kiku is really worried, and I know how close you guys are~" Francis winked.

"Idiot! We aren't together if that's what you're implying. Not everyone is hormonally unstable, like a certain perverted Frog."

"Why are you so mean to me, pooh~" Francis dramatically began to pout.

"Shut up and call for a taxi."

After the ride, Arthur was finally relieved to get inside the hospital, and glad he was away from questions such as:

_'Have you two kissed? Have you guys admitted your undying love for one another?'_ And so on.

He was even more glad to see Honda Kiku, the only person he thought had some decency.

"Hey Kiku."

"Oh, hello Arthur-san." Kiku bowed.

"Hey, no need for formalities, just Arthur will suffice." Arthur repeated that every time Kiku was so formal.

"Oh, right, sorry." Arthur saw how worried and tired Kiku looked. He knew Kiku as a stoic person, but right now, he could see some fear in his eyes and the bags underneath them.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ah, since yesterday. I stayed with Feliciano-kun and Gilbert-san to be with Ludwig-san before the operation." He sighed and sat next to Arthur.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to go get you some tea or some breakfast?" Arthur 's mind began to get clouded with concern.

"Ah, no thank you I am not hungry." Kiku's stomach growled, and in embarrassment chuckled.

"Haha, sure, but I will go get you some tea and some sort of meal from the cafe."

"Thank you, ah, I shall go with you." Kiku stood up and followed after Arthur.

"Ok..." Arthur saw how red Kiku was becoming. He knew he had been under stress at home and at school, with all the help he provide along with his brothers, and the exams they had last week. He wasn't sure how a person could manage all of that without reaching a breaking point.

They walked in silence and then sat down at a table nearest to the door in case something happened.

"You know Arthur," Kiku began after Arthur brought the food and tea, "I didn't want to tell them but, Ludwig's operation might be more severe than we all thought."

Arthur leaned forward. "How so?"

"They said there might be some traces of osteoporosis, and that they might need to make Ludwig go on some sort of life-style change."

"What do you mean?"

"He might have to quit soccer for a while..."

Arthur then realized how much of everything is affecting Kiku. His stress was becoming unbearable, and worse, one of his friends was about to take a turning point, with not being able to play soccer anymore...

"Um Kiku, maybe we should do something this week. I remember you telling me how, your brothers are taking a trip to China, and that you are staying back so, maybe you would want to..." he tried to see Kiku's reaction but trailed off since, he thought he was being a creeper of some sort.

"Um, Arthur, are you asking me ou-"

"-To stay at my place for a while, you know, a a-asleep over..." He tried to finish the sentence before the other got the wrong impression.

"Oh," Kiku's face fell, unnoticed by Arthur," Yes that would be nice."

"Yo, Kiku! How's your brother's hands? Honestly, I never met someone who gets their hands burned by grabbing-"

"Kiku, Arthur, Ludwig is out of surgery!" Francis can ran inside the cafe and back out.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Jones-san, but he is fine!" Kiku called over his shoulder to the doctor.

"Oh ok," Dr. Jones got up from the table and began to walk towards the doorway, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry man I-" he stopped talking when his eyes met with emerald green.

"Arthur!?" He gasped and grabbed onto Arthur's arm.

"W-wha! How-?" He eyes his arm and tried to pry from, yet another, guy.

"Don't you know me?" Sapphire eyes glistened with hope.

"I-I-I am sorry I.."

'Wait,' he took a look at the man's face and realized who it was.

"But no...it can't be..." he whispered before he hit his head when he got out of Alfred's grip and fell on the edge of the table.

* * *

_**Ok, I am hoping this might have cleared up some things. ^^ Ummm, yeah. Sorry, I tried to make this story go by faster but, school and other activities which I have blown off sooo yeah FML.**_

_**Anyways, I hope everyone had an epic, legit, Thanksgiving, or otherwise known as:**_

_**Stuff your face day! Or Fatty day! And yeah you get the picture ;)**_

_**But who am I to complain? I love Thanksgiving! :3 **_

_**Please R&R! **_


End file.
